Surviving the Odds
by mfnikki97
Summary: Michael has no hooks, nothing to tie him down...nothing to live for. The only thing he ever loved more than anything...was gone. A small one-shot after the finale, just after that beautifully written letter. For her he'd do whatever it takes.


The pain of watching her go ripped his heart into little pieces that were never going to come back together ever again… His knees felt weak as the sudden image of Fiona in jail clothes , sitting alone in a federal prison jail in her lonely cell, probably eating the disgusting food in complete isolation…forever…ripped through his body, causing the desperate urge to just shoot everyone and get her to safety flash through his head again and again.

He ran up the stairs to catch a last glimpse of the only woman he loved and would ever love.

Inside, though she had three heavily armed guards to patrol her, the FBI agent was away. Her eyes were glued to the glass doors. Her eyes were vacant, fearfully so. All he wanted to do was to take her far away some place where no one could ever harm her. Was it too much to ask? Was it too much to ask for his Fiona back again? He placed his hands on the glass as he stared at her, drinking her sight in. Drinking in the every nuance of her body, the every curve, the every plane…her eyes, her curls, her…everything.

She gave him a small smile. It was pitifully small…Her eyes were watery but she didn't shed a tear…

He didn't have the strength…He was hollow. He had died, he felt nothing. He mustered all his strength and mouthed, "Don't"

She smiled but quietly shook her head and mouthed back to him, "I'm free…"

He looked at her. Her words were like a cold, hard stiletto of pain that tore at his psyche, ripping into the fabric of her soul. But he loved her! And damn it he missed her…words couldn't amass the feelings that he felt right now… "Why?"

And the smile dimmed…it disappeared altogether. "Because I love you…" she tilted her head and a small tear ran down the length of her face, off the side of it onto the floor. He had the sudden urge to catch that tear and freeze it. He was going crazy…

The Fed came back, he said something to her but she didn't notice. The Ops guy dug the muzzle of his gun into her arm. He could see her wince in pain and he had a vision of machine gunning the entire lot with an extra round reserved especially for the Fed and the ops guy…

She was going…away. His Fiona leaving him behind possible forever…She turned one last time and Michael did something he had never done in his life before… he took a leap of "I love you Fiona…I love you…I love you so much". His eyes were threatening to pour out all his emotions.

She smiled. Not a fake small one, a big, proud, lovable and beautiful smile. Any other time he'd have melted…now there was nothing to melt. She turned a corner, and was never there. The crowd went on. His Fi had left and already the world had carried on. Had left his Fi behind…

He walked away…walked three steps down and he could do it no more. He collapsed on the steps of the Federal building, sitting bowed down; the entire world's weight seemed to weigh him down. He didn't know how but he'd get her out of there. There was no way that Fi would stay a moment longer than she could, he'd get her out.

But he felt dull, almost edge-less, how could he fight off everyone when he couldn't fight the demons in his head.

Evening was setting in, the light caused his shadow to get longer but he didn't notice…

A vague sensation flood him when he saw Sam and Jesse climb the stairs and walk towards him…He felt like lying on the steps and crying till kingdom come.

They sat down next to him, but no one spoke. Michael was just too stunned to think. He just looked out to the scene below. He noticed his car, the Charger at the distance, his eyes passed over it. He didn't have the energy to move much less drive. And where would he go? To live his Fi-less life, in the Fi-less loft, eating Fi-less meals, sleeping on the Fi-less bed, doing jobs Fi-less…He couldn't live like that! He needed her…she was his…support, his confidant, his love, his life…there was no way he could do without her.

He also saw Fi's Hyundai parked in the extreme right corner of the parking lot. He bowed his head down. Tears stung his eyes as every emotion he held in him threatened to pour out.

He let them flow…

He cried noiselessly as all the pain and self loathing was vented out on the stairs of the Federal building. There were not enough tears in the world to fill Michael's sorrow.

A hand patted him on the back. He looked up to see a very serious Sam say in a dangerously low voice, "We'll get her back, we'll get Fi back." He had known Sam for very long. A lot longer than Fi too and never, never in his life had he ever seen such a look of blatant murder on his face.

"We won't let her stay there. We'll get her back. Give me a minute with that son-of-a-bitch-Anson and I'll make him sorry! I'll drive a stake through his heart…"

Michael felt thankful but he couldn't even say it. His throat was dry, and he knew that no amount of water could cure that. Instead he did what could be called a nod if he actually nodded well. Sam understood, Michael needed that, people who would understand.

Michael looked at his shoes again. They were Fi's selection when they had gone shopping last month…He mixed urges of throwing those shoes onto the road and of kissing them all at the same time…He still remembered that day. Though they had gone out for a movie CD that Fi had desperately wanted to see, the shop had closed down long ago.

_Fi had moped and moaned around for a long time until she noticed a café that had their TV tuned to the channel on which the movie was about to air. Pulling him along with her, she made him sit with her, rather unwillingly, as she watched the entire film in the café. After he had asked for the cheque, he realized that the price of two movie tickets and popcorn was much more less than that of her coffee and cakes. Swearing and writing a memo to himself to always remember to take her to the theater; he was in a pretty foul mood._

_Fi's mood on the other hand was great and she was probably feeling a lot more generous then because she decided to shop only for him and not for herself. She then proceeded to do another activity that seemed totally unnecessary to Michael; Window shop…that too for a full 45 minutes. _

_Finally she walked into the first shop they had seen, much to Michael's exasperation, and started on what would be the world's longest shopping trip just for 5 items. _

_If he was in a better mood, he'd probably be grateful that she was choosing and reviewing his clothing with so much sincerity, but since he wasn't, he still cursed her in his head._

_He was dropping off to sleep on the designer couch when Fi shook him awake for the 40th time and told him to slip on a pair of shoes… rolling his eyes and giving dramatic sighs he told her " I don't need shoes! I have plenty! We need to go **now**! Stop shopping unnecessarily."_

_She looked at him for a few moments looking clearly hurt after which she suddenly recovered and said in a rather curt manner, "I had noticed that your combat boots were fraying with wear and tear, also the grooves in the sole had been rubbed off. That'd reduce friction and you'd probably fall while running. I just saw you shuffle your feet uncomfortably the other day and I thought you'd appreciate a new pair. I guess I'm wrong…"_

_She dropped the shoes and went, removing her wallet out of her purse to pay for the other items she had got for him. _

_He had hurt her alright. But the fact that she had noticed something that minute touched him. His shoes were way too bad. But he bore it along as he wasn't much of a fussy guy. _

_She was paying for the purchases…he decided there was at least some boyfriend duty he had to fulfill; one of them was trying to keep Fi happy. He slipped the shoes on to see if they fit. **Perfect**. He didn't even have to try. She knew his size better than he did. In fact she knew him better than anyone else did. That's what made it so difficult and yet so easy to be with her. Quickly purchasing the shoes, he ran to catch up to the Mad Fi._

_She walked very fast, she was on 3 inch high heels and still he had to run to catch up to her...She was approaching her car. He cursed himself for taking the Hyundai. She was in total power to leave him there all alone if she had a choice. And boy! Did she have **that** choice now!_

_Deciding that now was a great time to run; he sprinted up to her and said rather breathlessly, "Fi…Fi, please stop." _

"_No! Don't you have some other enterprise of mine to call a waste of time and money?"_

"_I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"_

"_Well you meant it some way then!"_

"_Come on you know me! I hate shopping!"_

"_I wasn't even asking you to participate! Can't you at least just slip a pair of shoes on?" She looked at him like it was the most trivial thing to do…maybe it was._

"_I'm sorry, Fi! See? I even got it. The shoes you wanted me to have? I bought them see?" he said rather hopefully because he hated fighting with her._

_She must have interpreted it the wrong way because she said even more spitefully, "Oh! **Thank you so very much! **The most important man in this planet, Mr. Michael Westen has agreed to this great compromise! Of wearing…of wearing my choice! **MY choice!**"_

"_Fi…" he had tried imploring with her but it was clearly not going to work, so he did hat he would have called a very graceful coup d'état_. _Holding her arms he pulled her easily towards him and pressed his lips against hers._

_He could literally feel the steam gush out of his ears. Her warm luscious lips met his and the kiss was so tender that he felt like driving a stake through his heart. If he stood there any longer with such a vital part of his body attached to hers, his hands wouldn't remain pasted to the back of her top, they'd be roaming over her bare skin._

_Pushing her up against the car, he sandwiched her between him and the door, as Fi ran her manicured nails smoothly along the back of his neck. She always did that… It all had started out in Ireland when he had first succumbed to her heady attractiveness and made love to her on the stairs oh her house. She had first run her nails along his neck as a whim but later when he asked her never to do it again as it short-circuited his brain, she had never stopped doing it. It still had the same effect on him, years later. Clenching the muscles that were responsible for his libido, he groaned in pure masculine hunger and need._

_Though it was killing him, he put her at arms length and mustering all the oxygen he could collect from his now overworked body, said, "How fast can you get home?"_

_She gave him the most sexy, minx-like smile that gave him another kick-down under causing all his blood to go south, and said, "Very fast! I drive well under pressure."_

"_Fiona, now that's the can-do attitude that drives me wild"_

"_Incentive. Mr. Westen __, nothing we can't do if the motive is big enough. And sex is a __**pretty **__powerful motive!"_

And so is love…

He saw the letter in his hand. He knew what to do. Bottling up all the emotions he felt. He could unleash them on Anson. But right now he needed to get Fi out of that hellhole.

Fi had gone there because of him; she'd get out because of him. He folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. Standing up he faced Sam and Jesse and looked directly at them.

"I'm going to bring Anson down, tear him apart limb by limb. But I'll need help. Sam, Jesse I could do with your assistance."

Sam stood up and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "For Fi, anything. And this Fi can know."

Jesse stood up and though he looked clearly still shaken up, he said with a lot of conviction,"Fi'll survive. Hell, we don't need to worry about Fi in prison! Prison needs to worry about Fi. Trust me, we'll get her out."

Michael knew it would be a long task and he was still tired. And it still hurt bad…

"I can't stay at the loft. I'll go find a motel or…"

He'd get her out; Even if that meant being the man that died with Larry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: <em>**_**So guys I know this is wayyy after the finale but i finally had the courage to re-watch it and of course I broke down afterwards and started crying all over again. So then I decided I had to vent out my feelings and took a pen and a notebook and sat and wrote this at 2 in the morning... Of course I had to type out the whole thing later, which was a huge pain in the butt, but I managed it and here it is! **_

_**Thank you so much for taking the time out to read it and I'd appreciate it more than anything if you guys sacrificed two minutes of your time to click the button below and leave me a review :) it would make one very heartbroken girl (who has been leaking tears all over the keyboard and damaging it due to the finale) a very very happy one :)**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
